ytvfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairly OddParents
The topic of this page has a wiki of its own: http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com The Fairly OddParents is an animated TV show on YTV created by Butch Hartman. It is about a ten-year-old boy named Timmy Turner who has magical fairy godparents which grant almost every wish, unless it's against Da Rules. Timmy Turner's magical fairy godparents are Cosmo and Wanda and a baby godbrother Poof. Timmy Turner has two friends, Chester and AJ, two back-up friends, Elmer and Sonjay, one runner-up Timmy, Elmer, the one he has a crush on, Trixie Tang, one mean teacher, Denzel Crocker, one mean friend, Remy Buxaplenty, two parents, Mom and Dad, and lots of 'dead' pets. Timmy cannot reveal his secret about having fairy godparents. That makes it a challenge for him. Characters *''Timmy Turner'' *''Cosmo Cosma'' *''Wanda Fairywinkle'' *''Mrs. Turner'' *''Mr. Turner'' *''Vicky'' *''Poof'' *''Jorgen von Strangle'' *''Denzel Crocker'' List of Episodes Oh Yeah Cartoons #The Fairly OddParents! #Too Many Timmys! #Where's the Wand? #Party of Three #The Fairy Flu #The Temp #The Zappys #Scout's Honor #The Really Bad Day #Super Humor Season One #The Big Problem #Power Mad #Spaced Out #TransParents #Chin Up #Dog's Day Afternoon #A Wish Too Far #Tiny Timmy #Father Time #Apartnership #Dream Goat #The Same Game Season Two Note: This is the season introducing most of the characters #Christmas Every Day #Boys In The Band #Hex Games #Boy Toy #Inspection Detection #Action Packed #Smarty Pants #Super Bike #A Mile In My Shoes #Timvisible #That Ol' Black Magic #Foul Balled #The Boy Who Would Be Queen #Totally Spaced Out #The Switch Glitch #Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad #Knighty Knight #Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary #Nectar of the Odds #Hail To The Chief #Twistory #Fool's Day Out #Deja Vu #Information Stupor Highway #Scary Godparents Season 3 #Ruled Out #That's Life #Shiny Teeth #Odd, Odd West #MicroPhony #So Totally Spaced Out #Love Struck #Cosmo Con #Wanda's Day Off #Odd Jobs #Movie Magic #Abra-Catastrophe! #Sleepover And Over #Mother Nature #The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom And Dyno Dad #Engine Blocked #Most Wanted Wish #This Is Your Wish #Beddy Bye #The Grass Is Greener #The Secret Origin Of Denzel Crocker #Kung Timmy #Which Witch is Witch? #Pipe Down! #The Big Scoop! #Crime Wave #Odd Ball #Where's Wanda? #Imaginary Gary #Chip off the Old Chip #Snowbound #Miss Dimsdale #Mind Over Magic Season 4 #Shelf Life #Hard Copy #Parent Hoods #Lights...Camera...Adam! #A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! #Baby Face #Mr. Right! #Vickie Loses Her Icky #Pixies, Inc. #Odd Couple #Class Clown #The Big Superhero Wish! #Power Pals! #Emotion Commotion! #Fairy Friends & Neighbors! #Just the Two of Us! #Who's Your Daddy? #Home Wrecker #New Squid In Town #Wish Fixers #Truth or Cosmoquences #Beach Bummed! #Channel Chasers #Catman Meets the Crimson Chin! #Genie Meanie Minie Mo #Schools Out! The Musical #Nega-Timmy #Love at First Height! Season 5 #You Doo! #Just Desserts! #Go Young, West Man! #Birthday Wish! #Blondas Have More Fun! #Five Days of FLARG #Timmy's 2D House of Horror #It's a Wishful Life #Escape from Unwish Island #The Gland Plan #Back to the Norm #Teeth for Two! #Hassle in the Castle #Remy Rides Again! #Talkin' Trash #Timmy TV #The Masked Magician #The Big Bash #Crash Nebula #Mooooving Day #Big Wanda #Oh, Brother! #What's the Difference? #Smart Attack #Operation F.U.N. #Something's Fishy! #Presto Change-O #The Good Old Days! #Future Lost #Fairy Idol #Timmy the Barbarian #No Substitute For Crazy #The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour #The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! #The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! #77 Secrets of the Fairly OddParents Season 6 #Fairly OddBaby #Mission Responsible #Hairicane Gallery FairlyOddParents.jpg FOP.jpg FOP_1.jpg FOP_2.jpg FOP_3.jpg FOP_4.jpg FOP_5.jpg Category:Shows Category:Animated Category:Nickelodeon Productions Category:On-Air